Coffee for Two
by Voice4TheMute
Summary: Winner of my Valentine's Day poll! Come see which couple I ended up writing about in this small, sweet, one-shot! Happy Valentine's Day 2011!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Scott Pilgrim series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Bryan Lee O'Malley and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

To the winner of my poll, this small one-shot is dedicated to you!

Also…

HAPPY VALINTINE'S DAY!

* * *

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

_They seem happy with one another…and not happy like when I was with her…but really happy. Maybe if I can find someone like that, then I can be like him. Or at least be on step closer to figuring out what I want to do with my life. But I guess I should just take one small step at a time…_

_And my first step? Getting a date…_

…_with her._

"Guys?" I started as I sat in our kitchen with friends. Around the table were Stephen Stills, Kim Pine, and Wallace. "…do you have her number?"

"Her? You mean Knives? I thought you have her number already." Kim said to me as I shook my head.

"No, I mean…"

"Her? As in a girl? You're eyeing another girl? Well it's about time. And here I thought you were going to turn gay. It's the new trend afterall. I mean, look at Stephen." Wallace joked as Stephen shot him a glare.

"That's not funny. What girl. Who? Did you mean her at the Chaos Theater? There were a lot of girls there and…"

"Her name is Stacy!" I said out loud. That instantly quiets everyone down as I felt their gaze lock on to me in disbelief. "I think you know here as…Scott's sister?"

_A story based on Bryan Lee O'Malley's "Scott Pilgrim"_

"Stacy? You mean Stacy Pilgrim? That's the girl?" Stephen said in disbelief.

"Oh man. You're going to be treading in dangerous territory. I mean…she is Scott's sister. If you think he was serious about Ramona's evil ex's, who knows what will happen if you mess with his sister…"

"Indeed. It seems like a big risk, I mean…are you sure you want to open that door?" Kim asked me as I looked down at the kitchen table. Here I am, twenty years old, and so far only dated one girl in the past two years. Maybe it's time to take a leap of faith. Maybe it's time to take a chance. Maybe it's time to really become…

…Neil…

"Yes. I'm sure." I said to them as they all exchanged looks between one another before all looking back at me.

"…Alright. We'll help you out." Kim said to me as I felt joy fill my body.

"But it's best if you keep this away from Scott…you know…unless you want to get beaten up." Wallace pointed out.

"That's great…so what's her number?" I asked them as they exchanged looks again.

"We'll do you one better, guy. We'll tell you where you can meet her every day." Wallace said, smiling at me. It creep me out. But if it meant seeing her again, then I'll do it.

I am Neil Nordegraf.

And I will get a date with Stacy Pilgrim!

_Coffee for Two 013_

_Monday_

"Thank you, come again!" I heard Stacy say to her latest customer as she put the money in the register and patiently waited for the next person in line.

_According to Wallace, Stacy works as a barista at Second Cup. If there was a place that I could constantly see her so I can work up the courage to ask her out, this was the place. As more and more people started to go into Second Cup, two problems came up. One, I didn't know anything about coffee…and two, it was so packed today that I couldn't get in. Maybe standing outside the door and watching her from the window was not a productive way to get close to her._

_Well…there is always tomorrow…_

_Tuesday_

_I waited 'til the coffee rush hour was over before standing in line for coffee. As the line got smaller and smaller and I got closer and closer to the front, I could see Stacy's long black hair and insight full eyes trap me in a world of admiration and wonder. And the longer I stared at her, the more I wanted to get to know her…to know what her hobbies were…to find out what makes her sad…_

"Welcome to Second Cup. What can I get you?"

…_was I really worthy of asking her out. I mean, she probably likes more muscular guys. Or maybe she's into musicians. Dammit…why didn't I pay more attention when Scott, Kim, and Stephen practice at the house? I mean, I could play the bass, but not as well as Scott. _

"Um…hello?"

_Scott…that'll be a problem too. If he finds out I'm dead! Worse, if I break her heart then I'm REALLY DEAD! Oh man, what should I do? I mean…is it worth it? Well, she is beautiful…wait. WHAT THE-?_

Before I knew it, the line that was behind me now formed around me. Apparently I was standing in that one location a lot longer than I thought…

…_well there's always tomorrow._

_Wednesday_

"Welcome to Second Cup! What can I get you?" I heard Stacy stay to me as we made eye contact. I was ready this time. My mind was set. I was going to do it this time. I didn't care what anyone thought. If I were to become Neil and not Young Neil, then I need to man up and do what I gotta do!

"Hi." I started, thinking back to the script that I practiced in front of the mirror all last night. "Maybe you don't remember me but…"

"Hey! You're Neil right? Scott's friend? How are you?" I heard Stacy interrupted me. I stopped in mid-speech and stared into her eyes.

…_.oh crap. I forgot my speech…_

"I uh…uh…hmm…" I stuttered. It was over. I lost my nerve again. I quietly walked out of line and out the door, silently cursing to myself.

_Oh well…there is always tomorrow…_

_Thursday_

"Hey Neil! I didn't know you come to Second Cup!" I heard Scott say to me as he just came in with Ramona and stood directly behind me in line.

"Hey there Neil. Hey Scott and Ramona. So what do you guys want?"

_DAMMIT! …always tomorrow…_

_Friday_

I didn't enter Second Cup this time. I was sitting outside it, on the bench, waiting for the bus to come pick me up.

_I don't know what came over me. I knew I couldn't do it. Maybe I should tell everyone to keep calling me 'Young Neil' again. I mean…I can't even get the courage to ask a girl out. Maybe I am still young. I guess I still have a lot of growing up to do before I can be called just 'Neil'._

I sighed as I wallowed in my depression. But then, I felt a presence right next to me. Instinctively I moved over without looking at the person's face.

"Thanks Neil."

"No problem…" I muttered, but the voice sounded very familiar. My head shot up and I looked over to my right to see Stacy sitting right next to me, waiting for the bus as well.

"S-Stacy! What are you doing here? I thought you had work!" I said, surprised and completely off guard. I wasn't sure what to do. Should I run? Can I shoot the breeze with her? Have I ever been able to shoot the breeze with her?

"I open on Fridays so I get out earlier." She said to me as she held two cups of coffee in her hand. "I noticed you outside so I decided to brew up a second cup of coffee. Free of charge, of course." She said as she handed me the cup of coffee. I looked at her then back at the coffee. The markings on the sleeve were all foreign to me. I wasn't sure what kind of coffee it was or what was in it. But I knew she was waiting for me to drink it. I brought to cup to my lips and took a tiny sip.

God it tasted awful.

"Mmm…not bad." I lied. It was bitter. Really REALLY bitter. But if it meant I could talk to Stacy, then I would gladly take the hit.

"So you take this bus back home as well?" She asked me as I nodded, prepping my taste buds for another bitter assault from the coffee. "Me too. I keep seeing you around the store. Maybe you should drop by more often. I mean…when it's not busy. For some reason, this has been a busy week. Usually I get ten people at max at the store so it gets pretty boring. Wouldn't mind having someone to talk to, you know?" I didn't respond. I was too busy fighting back the urge to spit out the coffee. "Oh, here comes our bus. Tell you what, if you keep me company, I can give you small samples of coffee. You know, so you don't freeze up like last time." She laughed as she went on board and showed the bus driver her pass. "What do you think?"

"Sounds g-good. But can I ask one favor?" I said to her as she stopped mid walk to turn around and looked me in the eyes.

"What is it?"

"…can it be less bitter than this?"

* * *

The End

The winning couple was Stacy/Neil! This is a small fic, I know, but I always wanted to do something with the progression of days. Right now, the next chapter of Life at St. Joel's is delayed and may even be frozen for now since…well…I was writing it, but then I realized that I made Simon Lee a little too…sinister. So now I have to rework the chapter (which means 2000+ words gone) and my motivation started to decline. So as of right now, Life at St. Joel's is temporarily frozen. BUT I do have exciting news. My new story is already deep in the planning stages and I am pleased to announce that I have TWO GUEST AUTHORS that will be participating in my story. More info will be posted on my profile as the story develops, so keep an eye out. Thanks for reading, happy valentine's day (or happy single awareness day) and until next time…!


End file.
